The use of decodable indicia, such as bar code symbols, for product and article identification is well known in the art. Presently, various types of encoded information reading (EIR) terminals have been developed, such as hand-held bar code scanners, hands-free scanners, bi-optic in-counter scanners, and mobile computers such as personal digital assistants (PDAs). EIR terminals typically utilize a lens to focus the image of the decodable indicia, such as a bar code, onto a multiple pixel image sensor, which is often provided by a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor that converts light signals into electric signals.